Net Lovers
by cOokIng PoT
Summary: Tsukasa and Tsukushi have been Net buddies for a long time and yet, they are unaware of that in reality. Will reality merge with virtual? [FINAL CHPT here!]
1. Default Chapter

Okay, new story since I can't go back to sleep with my nasty cold. Don't want to do my chemistry tutorial so here I am. Hope you enjoy this story.

Net me, Lover [Prologue] 

Tsukushi smiled when she saw the reply. She hurriedly typed something back in and laughed when another stupid reply came back. She gasped when she glanced the computer clock.

_Weed says: Hey, gtg first. My boss will kill me if I am late for work._

_Brat says: sigh. Oh that evil GODZILLA! Will you be online at night?_

_Weed says: haha, you are already missing me? I never knew!_

_Brat says: ... I am bored! Hey, why don't I kill him for you? Then you need not worry._

_Weed says: Whatever you idiot. I really have to go now. Bb!_

_Brat says: you called me an IDIOT! Why you...you..._

_[Weed has logged off and appears to be offline]_

Tsukushi hummed as she got ready for work. It had been nearly 3 months since she tried her hand at the ICQ after Susumu introduced her to it and surprisingly, found it VERY addictive. She had somehow got to know 'Brat' through some channel and they just started talking and grew closer to each other.

But she did know of the many horror stories that had happened over the Internet and she was cautious. But somehow, 'Brat' had evolved to be a small part of her life. She often complained to him about her work, her brother, her little agonies of life and he had always listened, trying to cheer her up somehow.

She wondered what 'Brat' looked like in real life. She simply shrugged her shoulders and hurriedly walked out of the house before she was late for work.

Doumyouji Tsukasa, a tall handsome and arrogant man stood at his secretary's desk, glancing at his watch. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..."

"Good morning Mr. Doumyouji." Tsukushi greeted politely as she eased herself into her workspace. Tsukasa cast her a dark look as she proved him wrong but appearing nicely on the dot for work. Tsukushi cast a look at the wall clock which read 8.30am.

"Not late am I, Mr. Doumyouji?" She merely asked.

"Certainly not." He said gruffly. "I need the McKenzie's report out by 10am."

"Yes Mr. Doumyouji." Tsukushi said sweetly, before turning back to her computer. Tsukasa glared at her and proceeded into his office, slamming the door.

It was reputable in the whole office that Doumyouji Tsukasa and his secretary Makino Tsukushi hated each other's guts. Already on the first day of work, Tsukushi had accidentally spilt curry into Tsukasa's expensive Armani suit, resulting in a subsequent argument on who was in the wrong. It didn't help that they only found out later in the day that they were going to work with each other for a rather long time.

Tsukushi hated Tsukasa because of his cockiness. Tsuaksa hated Tsukushi because of her ability to outwit him at most times.

They hated each other.

"Hello, yes. I'll place your call to Mr. Doumyouji." Tsukushi pressed the intercom button on her phone and said rather sacarstically, "Mr Doumyouji, a call from a girl friend."

"Ms Makino, I would appreciate it if you said 'friend'. Line 1." Tsukushi merely rolled her eyes. It seemed as if every other girl called Tsukasa every other day. Then again, he WAS good looking and an executive director in such a big corporation, surely girls would flock to him.

Her phone buzzed again and Tsukasa came back on. "Ms. Makino, your previous report has 10 errors in thirty pages. Please go and rectify them."

Tsukushi pursed up her lips in annoyance. She would tell 'Brat' to kill her boss tonight.

Tsukasa was working late into the night as usual, most of the other people in the office having left. His secretary had certainly left, reporting on time for work, and leaving on time as well. He snorted.

Yet, somehow that amazing woman had managed to finsh typing out 30 pages long reports in a span of 6 hours. He had to admit she was amazing. Just then, a message alert banner popped up in his computer. He quickly went to look at it.

_Weed has just signed in._

_Weed says: Horrible day at work today. My fingers are aching._

_  
Brat says: No better here. My assistant is giving me a headache._

_Weed says: O.o again? Just sack her!_

_Brat says: I wish I could. But she's blimey damn good at typing out reports._

_Weed says: Sounds like one difficult woman to please._

_Brat says: Haha, you are no different too, my dear weed._

_Weed says: ..._

And so the conversation went on into the night, the two being thoroughly entertained, without knowing that the party each had been talking about, were but the two of themselves.

Funny how small the world can get isn't it?

REVIEW! More chapters to come soon! This story is going to end in probably 5 chapters, very short story. If you liked it, review!


	2. Net Lovers: Chapter 1

I must say I am very encouraged by all the reviews! It really made my day. New chapter out, author's cookies to those who reviewed at the end.

**Net Lovers: Chapter 1**

Tsukasa sneezed again and reached out for his tissue box. A small heap of used tissues lay next to him as he continued typing away on his computer. It was already 2 am but he still had work to do, despite having a terrible cold and headache.

"Damn the cold." He cursed under his breath as he reached out to pop in another cold relief tablet. He sneezed again, and cursed again when he found out he had ran out of tissues. Just then, a small message box popped up.

_[Weed has just signed in.]_

_Weed says: Omg! What the hell are you doing so late? Or rather, so EARLY?!!?_

_Brat says: Good morning dear weed. I am working._

_Weed says: OMG! Working so LATE?! Are you nuts?_

_Brat says: Stop capping your words. I have a bad headache as it is already. It's like a pneumatic drill pounding in my head. Plus a BAD cold. _

_Weed says: Don't go to work tomorrow. Just throw your assistant all the work. Come on, didn't you say she was EFFICIENT?_

_Brat says: I don't trust her with such an important report._

_Weed says: Use this to TEST her. If she fails, just sack her! Or dock her pay or smth!_

_Brat says: You are...EVIL. Hm. But that's something worth trying!_

_Weed says: DO IT! And go sleep soon!_

_Brat says: Btw, why are you up so LATE? O.o_

_Weed says: Haha, couldn't sleep. _

_Brat says: Thinking of me eh._

_Weed says: In your DREAMS._

Tsukasa loved the way 'Weed' retorted angrily to his teasing. This woman sure was violent. She had already kicked and punched him online so many times that it seemed unusual if she didn't in any conversation.

_Brat says: Okay, I gtg first. _

_Weed says: take care!_

_[Brat has just logged off and appears to be offline]_

__

The instant Tsukushi reached her desk, the telephone rang.

"Doumyouji Corporation Executive Office, how may I help you?" She asked, trying not sound irritable. Who in the right mind will call her at exactly 8.30am? Not unless it was her sadistic boss.

"Ms. Makino, I will be taking a day off today," _oh my goodness. Did he just say he isn't coming today? YEAH!_ Tsukushi rejoiced silently.

"But I have sent you an email regarding what you are to type out today." _Bastard. _

"I want everything in by 5pm today, you hear that?" _Whatever._

"Yes Mr. Doumyouji, I will. If there's nothing else, I will hang up immediately to start on my work." Tsukushi said sweetly and placed the receiver back before Tsukasa could say anything.

Tsukasa stared dismayed at the receiver on hearing a monotonous sound, realizing that Tsukushi had hung on him. _Stupid woman. She must be gloating. _He sneezed again.

How right he was.

After two straight hours of typing non-stop, Tsukushi stretched and groaned. Gosh, it was amazing how she had managed to plow thorough 3 reports which were 40 pages thick. She had to commend herself for being such a good worker.

She logged onto ICQ and another colorful message box popped up. Tsukushi smiled when she saw who it was.

_[Brat has just signed on.]_

_Brat says: Yo. _

_Weed says: Feeling better?_

_Brat says: Yeah. Didn't go to work today. Got my crummy PA to do my work._

_Weed says: She must cursing you now. Haha._

_Brat says: I don't care about her. I am going to sack her if she can't finish your work. _

_Weed says: You sound like my boss. Haha. My boss is always threatening to sack me. Too bad for him. I am too bloody efficient._

_Brat says: Don't you have to work today?_

_Weed says: Oh yeah! Rejoice! My boss is sick today. As in AWFULLY SICK. He was sneezing half the time when he called me up and he sounds nasal. Hope he dies from the viral attack or whatever._

_Brat says: You are one evil woman. But I hope my PA dies from the overload I gave her._

_Weed says: Pot calling the kettle black..._

_Brat says: Hang on, I have to call her to make sure she isn't skiving._

Just as Tsukushi was about to reply her phone rang and she irritably picked it up. It just had to be her boss.

"Ms. Makino? How's your progress so far?" Tsukasa sneezed again. Tsukushi cradled the phone in one ear and typed away.

_Weed says: He's on the phone with me. Damn him, he's a control freak._

"Very good, Mr. Doumyouji. In fact, I would suggest that you rest more and leave the work to me." Tsukasa frowned when he heard Tsukushi's sickeningly sweet voice that brimmed with sarcasm. "I heard that a nasty flu bug is going around and is fatal if not treated immediately."

_Brat says: I'm on the phone with my PA too. She just wished me death._

"Thank you for your concern. I would appreciate it if you could email me the completed reports so that I check through them immediately. Is that typing I hear in the background/ You aren't skiving are you, Ms. Makino?"

_Brat says: I know she's skiving. I just know it._

_Weed says: Haha. Sack her!_

Tsukushi tried hard not to keep her voice steady and not blow up. "That's my typing the third report out, Mr. Doumyouji. I take advantage of every minute to do my work. You'll get your attachment soon."

_Brat says: She denied it, that bitch._

_Weed says: My boss is interrogating me now. That bastard. _

_Brat says: -- This is annoying, isn't it weed?_

"Why thank you, Ms. Makino. Then I shan't disturb you further. Is there anything else? If not, I will be off." Tsukasa hung up immediately. Ha! Now it was HIS turn to hang up on her.

_Brat says: I hung up on her!! _

Tsukushi frowned again. Stupid idiot. He just HAD to hang up on her, didn't he?

_Weed says: My boss is such an immature brat. Argh! It is annoying Brat! I hate my boss._

_Brat says: I hate my PA. _

_Weed says: Thank goodness we have each other._

_Brat says: Maybe we should work together with each other. I think we'll do very well._

_Weed says: If you ever sack your PA, find me. I'll be more than glad._

__

Hoped you liked it! Review, PLEASE. .

Author's cookies (doled out to good readers who review):

Rebecca, jenny, bingxue, purebloodwitch, sc8, jeanna, pgurl: thanks dearies. I won't stop doing this fic. I promise. And to update constantly.

wannabe: I had intentions to turn it into a romance story, but your suggestion helped me decide not to. Yup, I will try my best at attempting your idea. Thanks for the idea!

Aquaeia: thanks for reading my stories! You can read the other stories I wrote as well. Hopefully you'll like them too!

frsh8: the chances are...nil. I believe. XD


	3. Net Lovers: Chapter 2

Oooh, lovely reviews I got! Makes me a darn happy pot. Anyway, no cookies this time around but I sincerely thank all those who reviewed. Keep reviewing! Hopefully this chapter comes out okay. Doing it at 3:35am, under the influence of Wonderful Days.

**Net Lovers Chapter 2: Lies, lies, lies.**

"Good morning Mr. Doumyouji!" Tsukushi greeted cheerily as she sat herself down and smiled.

Tsukasa blinked, while holding his file. Twice. Was his secretary actually smiling at him? Did she actually greet him?! Did she?! This bitch who couldn't stand his guts smile at him?!

Tsukushi noticed Tsukasa staring at her in shock and merely beamed back. "Mr. Tsukasa, I am all ready for work! What do you want me to do today?"

Tsukasa took a while to recover before he plonked a thick file in front of her. "Go through these documents and I need another soft copy of them."

"No problem!"

Tsukasa shook his head and turned to go back into his office. He paused before he was about to enter.

"Ms. Makino, are you feeling unwell?" Tsukushi looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"No, not at all Mr. Doumyouji. Have a nice day!" Tsukasa actually tripped when he heard that. Did she just wish him a nice day?! Oh, whatever!

--

Tsukushi laughed when she saw Tsukasa's reaction to her sudden 'change'. It was hard to blame her for being so happy that morning. After all, after nearly 5 months of online chatting, Brat finally asked her out.

_Brat says: Hey, let's go out._

_Weed says: o.O!!_

_Brat says: After all, come to think of it, we've been talking for 5 months yet we have yet to see each other in real life._

_Weed says: That's trueâbut still_

_Brat says: You don't want to see me!_

_Weed says: But what if you turn out to be some kind of pervert?! Haha._

_Brat says: -- I'm sure. Okay, 7pm tomorrow, at_

_Weed says: Rose café! I lurvvvveee that place!_

_Brat says: I know. I was about to say that when you so rudely cut in! Haha._

_Weed says: Do we need to wear something, like identification purposes?_

_Brat says: PHUUUULEASE. You think it's some dating?! Course not. Table 5 ok?_

_Weed says: WOW. You can actually book it?! That's like the best table! _

_Brat says: smirk smirk I am RICHHHHHHHHH. _

And that was a long story cut short. Tsukushi twirled her pen, wondering how Brat would look like. Maybe they would become a couple and go out and who knows? Get married? Tsukushi giggled at she scolded herself for being silly. She caught sight of the thick file that moron had placed in front of her and sighed.

"Earth to Tsukushi. Stupid bastard." She muttered as she proceeded to type away furiously. It wasn't going to help if she had to do overtime.

--

"Yes, could you deliver that bouquet of roses over as soon as possible? I want them to be as fresh as possible. Yes! I said 108! Gosh, don't you guys have ears?! Get them in NOW!" Tsukasa shouted over the phone before slamming it down. It was a wonder how the florist could still get the order mixed up and totally wrong even though he had repeated it 5 times?! What was wrong with people these few days?

He proceeded to tap away on his computer until a sharp knock rudely interrupted him.

"Come in!" He snapped irritably. Tsukushi entered his office with two thick files and passed it to him.

"Mr. Doumyouji, as you have requested, here are the documents. If there's nothing else, I'll be off." Tsukasa's eyes narrowed as he glanced at his watch. Hell no! It was already 6pm!

"You can go then." He snapped again as he shifted through the whole pile. Tsukushi beamed brightly and walked out, only to collide into a deliveryman.

"OUCH!"

"Sorry. Erm, Mr. Doumyouji? Your flowers." Tsukushi's eyes made big saucers as she saw the roses. RED ROSES. Gosh, her favourite flowers!

"Put them here. Thank you. Ms. Makino, why are you still here?"

"Sorry, I'll be off." As Tsukushi closed the door, she wondered if Brat would give her flowers.

--

Tsukasa glanced at his watch again. It was 6.55pm. Thank goodness he was able to leave the office early, all thanks to his efficient secetary he admitted secretly. The huge bouquet of roses was put at one side as he re-arranged his tie and all. Gee, why was she taking such a long time to come?

Tsukushi walked hurriedly towards the café around the corner. Gah, she was going to be late. Oh, it was only 6:57pm. There was still time.

"Miss, table for?"

"Oh, my friend's already here, or so I believe." She smiled as the waiter let her pass. _Table 5. _Her heart was thumping loudly as she proceeded to walk towards the table. She knew where it was. It had been her favourite table at her favourite café. After all, this was where she had met her first boyfriend. It held a lot of memories and Brat knew that.

"Crap, I need to go to the loo." Tsukasa glanced at his watch and looked to see if anyone was walking to his table. He saw no one and scooted off to the toilet.

Meanwhile, Tsukushi smiled and seated herself at table 5. Funny, there was no one. Wait a minute, there were flowers! Red roses! So he remembered! She tried to count them, but she knew that there were 108 in there. Cheeky guy Brat was.

"Miss, would you like to order anything?"

"Um, not yet. Do you know where the gentleman here went?"

"Oh, he went to the toilet."

"Thanks. Um, I'll have two coffees. One sugar cube for one cup and two cubes for the other." Tsukushi knew Brat liked his coffee with two sugar cubes. Funny, she suddenly thought of her boss who liked his coffee done that way. He had given her a tongue lashing when she had forgotten the two cubes one morning.

_Don't think of that irritating man! He's a bastard._ Instead, Tsukushi focused on happy thoughts. Like Brat.

Just then, Tsukasa emerged from the toilet and headed for the table. Ah, he could see a woman's head from the back. Funny, from the back she resembled his annoying secretary. Right. That stupid woman couldn't be here anyway.

"Boo!" He covered her eyes cheekily. "Guess who I am."

"Stop it you irritating brat!" Tsukushi laughed. WAIT A MINUTE. Why did he sound so bloody familiar?!

Tsukasa stared in shock when he heard the voice. It sounded so much like

He removed his hands and she turned back to look at him.

They merely stared at each other in shock and screamed.

"NOT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--

Okay, that's it. Half an hour! REVIEW!


	4. Net Lovers: Chapter 3

Am I shocked. Really. –pause- a BIG thank you to all those who reviewed! I really appreciated the reviews! Thank you so much and without further ado, chapter 3! (I really should be studying for my exams but who cares)

**Net Lovers Chapter 3: Stop it.**

_NO. Oh my gosh. My bitchy PA is WEED?!_

_This HAS to be a lie. NO. This isn't brat._

_I called her a bitch!_

_I called him a bastard!_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_

They stared at each other in horror, speechless as a thousand things raced through their minds. This was a joke. No, it HAD to be one, a very bad one at that.

"Excuse me, your tea." A waiter promptly cut in as he placed the two cups down. One cup with two cubes of sugar and the other one cube. Tsukasa starred horror stricken at his cup.

Only Weed knew that he drank his tea with two cubes of sugar.

Tsukushi stared at the roses, her face paling by the minute.

Only Brat knew she liked red roses and she knew there were 108 in them.

The silence was unnerving as reality started to sink deeper in and Tsukasa finally broke the silence.

"Weed, erm...Tsukushi...I..." At a loss for words, he put his hand on Tsukushi's arm. Tsukushi stared at the hand and screamed.

"Get your hand off me you bastard!" She grabbed her handbag and promptly ran out of the café, leaving a disbelieving Tsukasa behind.

"Sir, is there anything wrong?" A concerned waiter asked. Tsukasa merely looked at Tsukushi's diminishing figure in the distance and shook his head.

"Everything's fine."

--

Tsukushi bit her lip hard as hot tears streamed down her face, blinding her as she ran as fast as she could, away from Tsukasa.

The fact that her boss was Brat had been too great a blow, a slap in the face. All those romantic notions, which she held of finding love over the Internet, had been crushed in mere seconds, to smithereens.

She finally slowed down, panting heavily as she put one hand out on a lamppost to steady herself. She closed her eyes and gulped in a large breath of air. Instead, she started sobbing harder.

"This can't be true." She whispered.

--

Tsukasa could not sleep at all. He tossed and turned in bed, irately looking at the clock to find out that it was only 2am. He got out of bed to get himself a glass of water, only to find himself turning his laptop on.

He sighed when he did not see Tsukushi online. She was probably fuming at home. He sighed again as he closed his laptop and leaned back against the swivel chair.

It had been one hell of a day. As he thought about the numerous online meetings with Weed, he suddenly realized what a stupid idiot he had been. There were so many striking similarities between Weed and Tsukushi. Why didn't he realize that earlier?!

"Baka Tsukasa." He muttered. He wondered how he would be able to face Tsukushi in the morning. Not that he hated Tsukushi or anything, but the sudden realization that Tsukushi was Weed and not forgetting that he had bitched about Tsukushi to _Tsukushi _made him feel terribly guilty.

Tsukasa shook his head and went back to bed again.

--

Tsukushi slept fitfully. It had been a troubled sleep. How the hell was she going to face her boss?! She looked at her disheveled form in the mirror. Her eyes were still swollen from crying the night before.

_So much for my happy ending_, she thought bitterly as she slammed the door shut and proceeded for another dreadful day at work.

--

They met earlier than expected in the lift. Each had been hoping to arrive earlier than the other to avoid the awkward-ness. But somehow, fate decided to be cruel to them, once again.

There was a terse silence as the lift whirred into motion, the digits on the panel changing slowly as they were brought up to the 50th level. She turned away almost immediately when he looked at her. He pursed his lips when he noticed her reaction but decided to go ahead anyway.

"I hope you're feeling better." All he received was a mere nod of the head.

"Look, both of us didn't want things to happen this way..." Before he could finish his sentence, she turned to slap him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I HATE YOU FOR LYING TO ME!" She screamed. "I HATE YOU!" She started to cry again.

Tsukasa was shocked. That slap stung and that was way overboard for him. How could she SLAP him for something he didn't know?!

"LOOK YOU BITCH! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU WERE!"

"YOU COULD HAVE GUESSED!"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU?!"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU BLOODY HELL LIED TO ME!" 

"STOP being so DAMN unreasonable!" He shouted and suddenly, in a very dramatic fashion, the lights in the elevator went out as the lift suddenly came to stand-still. They both stared at the panel in horror, willing the doors to open. Tsukasa glanced at the panel which read 35th floor.

"Fuck."

That one word was enough to summarize what the two of them were feeling as they looked at each other in disbelief that fate had once again toyed with the two of them.

--

half an hour! Great, it's 12:37 am, I still have to go to school tomorrow, have yet to finish my revision and I am dead. So make me happy by reviewing!


	5. Net Lovers: Final Chapter

YES! I'm back! With a spanking new chapter. I apologize for my terrible inefficiency. Hope you enjoy this last and final chapter!

**Net Lovers Chapter 4: Let's just get on with it, shall we?**

"Hello?! WHAT?! I don't bloody hell care! Get the DAMNED TECHINICIAN HERE! NOW! No, I mean now! Not at 8am. I MEAN NOW! HELLO?! HELLO?!" Tsukasa yelled into his mobile phone before slamming it down.

"It's no use yelling at them. It's only 5:30. Come on, people need to sleep." Tsukushi said matter-of-factly as she sat down on the cold, hard floor of the elevator carefully, trying hard not to crease her skirt.

"Isn't it supposed to be a 24 hour support service?!" Tsukasa snorted as he followed suit.

"It's not like everyone goes to work at 5:30am." _Unlike us. _Tsukushi thought as she shifted uneasily. She started to feel a little chilly. After all, the heater in the office tower hadn't been switched on yet.

A terse silence overcame the two as they tried hard to stare straight ahead. _Thank goodness it's dark._ Tsukasa thought silently. Unknown to him, Tsukushi was blushing away just as furiously as him.

"Mr. Doumyouji?" Tsukushi asked after the silence got too unbearable. Tsukasa grunted in response. "I...I'm...sorry for slapping you earlier and calling you a bastard."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have called you a bitch."

Another long silence prevailed as the two of them bit their lips, feeling increasingly uncomfortable. Tsukushi tried to keep herself warm by rubbing her palms together. It didn't help that she had left her jacket at her office the day before. _Damn this autumn season._ She blew furiously into her two palms.

"Here, don't catch a chill." Tsukushi looked up in surprise to see a faint outline of Tsukasa bending over and putting his jacket over her. He sat next to her, trying to adjust his jacket, which was clearly oversized for her petite frame.

Tsukushi could feel the warmth of his body heat and bit her lip again. "Thanks. But are you sure you aren't cold? I won't want you falling sick again, like the previous time."

He chuckled. "Nah, I am fine. You managed to finish the overload I gave you anyway."

"But that was because you kept calling me every half hour to chase me."

"I just wanted to annoy the hell out of you."

"I know. And that was why I hung up on you." Tsukushi giggled a little. Tsukasa chuckled again.

"I was so annoyed when you did that!"

"Yeah, you were bitching to me about it!" Tsukushi exclaimed as the two of them started to laugh.

"Actually, I am kind of glad that Weed turned out to be you, Tsukushi." Tsukasa said quietly. "I am not sure why, but I am just glad. I really should be feeling otherwise, like oh my gosh, what kind of shit have gotten into. But no, I am actually GLAD that it was you."

Tsukushi remained silent. She thought of how much she enjoyed her online conversations with Brat, how Brat would always be there for her no matter what, and how he managed to pay attention to every detail on the last date with him. Including the number of roses he had bought for her. 108 of them.

"I didn't know why...but I just had this image of you popping into my head yesterday." Tsukushi confessed. _Oh gosh, what did I just say? I am telling my boss I was thinking of him?!" _She shifted again and the tip of her fingers touched Tsukasa's.

Neither moved.

"You know what 108 stands for, Tsukushi?" Tsukasa asked. Tsukushi nodded. Brat had given her a lecture a long time ago on the significance of numbers in flowers. She turned to look at Tsukasa, their two faces bathed by the soft glow of the illumination from the lift buttons.

"It stands for..."

"I love you." The two of them whispered together as the lift whirred into motion.

_Brat says: Hey Weed! Are you done with the report?!_

_Weed says: -.- Get a life brat. Can't you just bloody hell call me?!_

_Brat says: I can't stand you whiny voice, that's why._

_Weed says: I am not going to talk to you._

_Brat says: come on._

_Weed says: Immature brat. YES, IT'S DONE. Come GET IT YOURSELF._

_Brat says: YEAH!_

Tsukushi rolled her eyes in annoyance as she turned away from her computer screen. The phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello, Ms. Makino Tsukushi speaking. Yes, the meeting has been confirmed." As she rambled on, Tsukasa walked out of his office and drummed his fingers on Tsukushi's table. Tsukushi frowned at him and pointed at the file on her table.

He shifted through the thick sheaf of papers before pointing to the computer screen. Tsukushi nodded and waved him away. He smirked as he walked away.

"Yes, everything's been prepared. My boss will see you tomorrow. Thank you. Bye."

She wrote something down before turning to look at the computer screen.

_Brat says: Dinner now? I don't want to starve my highly efficient PA. :p_

Tsukushi grinned as she saw Tsukasa poke out his head from his office. She typed out her reply.

_Weed says: Sure. :)_

--

Well, that wraps up the last chapter. Thank you guys for supporting this story. I will be updating my other stories! So yeah! And review!!


End file.
